Sing Out If You Love
by Phylicia13
Summary: who doesn't love a musical? so far, songs from sound of music, grease, and avenue q. many more coming!
1. 20 going on 21

"Logan, it's late, I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow, alright? Thanks so much for throwing me this party. I had a blast" Rory leaned over the table and gave her friend a friendly peck on the cheek. Logan glowed. He had known Rory along time, and felt very close to her, almost like a sister. However, tonight, Logan was drunk, and not entirely capable of controlling his emotions

"Ace, don't go, the party is just heating up!" Logan slurred

"Logan, you are really drunk. You want me to drive you back to your dorm?" Rory asked, concerned for her tipsy friend

"I'm only a tad but tipsy beautiful! Not drunk enough to oversee your georgeousness!" Logan stood up and started playing with her hair

"Logan..." Rory said warningly

"You know what they say; a drunk mouth speaks a sober heart"

"You are coming back to Yale with me now." Rory put Logan's arm around her shoulder and proceeded to pull him towards the door

"What, leaving so soon?" Steph said, walking over to her friends

"This one's had enough" Rory smiled, motioning to Logan

"You should see Colin!" Steph laughed

"Well for your sake, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid, like going to Disney World" Rory and Steph laughed, thinking about the last time Steph's boyfriend had gotten drunk

"We'll see you later" Rory said, pulling Logan out the door. Rory heaved Logan up against the car, before reaching into her purse to find her keys. Logan started to finger her dark hair again

"Logan, stop" Rory said sternly, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference. She found her keys and unlocked the Porche that Logan had driven to the party. She shoved Logan into the passenger seat before getting in herself and slamming the door. She buckled Logan's and her own seatbelt and started the engine. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes, and were getting close to Yale when Logan spoke.

"You know Ace, you are a one of a kind girl"

"Thank you" she replied tartly.

"You're smarter than all of the other girls. You're really nice to everyone, you have a good sense of humor, and much prettier. Yep, you're just plain wonderful" He leaned over and put his face in her hair.

"Ok, that's it!" Rory pulled over the car and got out. She had had enough of Logan for the night. She knew that he was drunk, but she wasn't use to him complimenting her so much. It made her uncomfortable that the guy that was practically her brother was comparing her to "all the other girls", which she knew meant all the girls he had slept with. She stormed off down a little path she had discovered. It was a small dirt path that wound through a tiny park with a tiny bench, and ended up by her dorm, and she often liked to go there to think.

"Hey Ace, where are you going?" She heard Logan call after her. She didn't stop of turn back, but instead kept walking. She stopped only when she reached the little bench. She loved this bench because it was so secluded. She would come there when she wanted to think, to be alone, or just to read. The baby willow trees and the bright pansies made her feel as if she was actually in the story, because it was so magical. Right now, she wasn't going there to read, but instead to take a breath before returning to her dorm to face a cranky Paris.

"Ace?" Rory nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't realized that he had followed her, but there he was, standing behind the bench. "Look Ace, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I was drunk"

"And you aren't now?" she said sarcastically with out looking up

"Hey the clean night air can change a man. I feel perfectly sober"

"Yeah, right" Rory still didn't turn to meet his eyes, for she knew that she would melt into their rich, warm, brown, color, and forgive him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to get back in the car just yet.

"Logan…"

**Logan  
**_You wait, little girl, on an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life, pretty girl, is an empty page  
That men will want to write on_

**Rory**  
_To write on..._

**Logan**  
_You are twenty going on twenty-one  
Baby, it's time to think  
Better beware, be canny and careful  
Darling, you're on the brink_

_You are twenty going on twenty-one  
Fellows are falling in line  
Eager young lads and rogues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine_

_Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your books_

_You need someone older an wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am twenty-one going on twenty-two  
I'll take care of you_

**Rory**  
_I am twenty going on twenty-two  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe_

_I am twenty going on twenty-one  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those_

_Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my kin_

_I need someone older and wiser  
Telling me what to do  
You are twenty-one going on twenty-two  
I'll depend on you_

_  
_Rory turned and smiled at Logan. If there was one guy who knew how to get on her good side, it was him.

"Forgive me?" Logan asked, with complete sincerity

"Of course. You know I didn't believe you at first, when you said that night air could make a man sober, and I still don't. "Rory smiled at him and stood up

"Let me drive you home?" Logan asked.

"Nope. I hold all the keys. But Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About being there for you? Of course I did. When have I ever not been there?"

"Just wondering" Rory and Logan walked back to the white Porche, shinning in the moonlight. She was lucky to have a friend like Logan, and she knew it, but sometimes she just wanted him to leave her alone. Rory had discovered long ago that men in her life were the only thing she couldn't depend on.


	2. look at me, i'm rory g

Rory smiled as she fumbled for her dorm key. Logan, surprisingly, had been a perfectly sober gentleman for the rest of the car ride

'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, he has had a lot of practice with alcohol,' Rory thought as she unlocked the door.

"Oh, your home" Paris said coldly.

"Yes" Rory said warily.

"Well you can just go to your room to celebrate then, because this room is occupied by wallowers only." Paris turned back to the small group of girls on the couch.

"Wallowers? Only I wallow, you don't wallow; you're Paris. Who are these people anyways, and why are they here at such a late hour?"

"These are my friends, and I didn't see a paten by the word 'wallow' in the dictionary. Anybody can wallow if they want to," Paris fumed as she moved back to join her small circle of friends.

"Why are you wal..." Rory faded off as realization hit her, "Oh no, Paris I am so sorry. I didn't ask to be editor, really. I didn't mean to hurt you. I am so sorry"

"Fine, whatever. Goodnight." Paris turned back to her 'friends' and Rory walked into her room.

"I cannot believe her," Paris said coldly and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Isn't she the one that has that slutty mom?" a blond slouched in an armchair asked.

"Yeah, she had her at sixteen. I heard about that. Such a disgrace. How could you even live with yourself?" a leggy redhead said from the couch.

"Her whole family is odd, but Rory is just...just..." Paris began

**Paris**  
_Look at me, I'm Rory G.  
Lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed 'til legally wed  
I can't, I'm Rory G._

_Watch it! Hey I'm Mommy G.  
I was not brought up that way  
Won't come across,  
Even Chris Hayden lost  
His heart to Mommy G._

_I don't drink  
Or swear  
I won't rat my hair  
I get ill from one cigarette  
Keep your filthy paws  
Off my silky draws  
Would you pull that crap with Annette?_

_As for you Logan Huntzberger,  
I know what you wanna do  
You got your crust  
I'm no object of lust  
I'm just plain Rory G._

_Tristan, Tristan, let me be!  
Keep that pelvis far from me!  
Just keep your cool  
Now your starting to drool  
Hey you fool, I'm Rory G!_

The girls cracked up laughing at Paris' antics. Rory could hear them through her bedroom door. She fumed, clenched her teeth, and restrained herself from stomping into the living room.

'How could she say that? I didn't ask to be editor. I can't help it if everybody hates her. That was so rude, the way she talked about mom, and what did she mean about Logan? He's my best friend, but Tristan's my boyfriend. Oh, Tristan!' Rory mumbled to herself, sighing.

Rory jumped up from her bed and ran over to her desk, searching for the small slip of paper that meant so much.

Rory sifted through her large stack of mail, and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out the letter and went over to sit on her bed. It was her monthly letter from Tristan, who was away at military school. Rory had loved Tristan for along time, since high school in fact. Rory wasn't to upset about the long distance relationship thing. He always wrote her and visited at every break. Soon his term at military school would be up, and she had a suspicion that he was going to ask her to marry him. Rory sunk back on her bed without even opening the letter, all angry thoughts of Paris pushed out of her mind by love.

Rory smiled and looked down at the letter. Her jaw dropped when she read what it said. Rory stood in shock reading the letter over and over. She couldn't believe it. She ran through the words again.

"Mary, I'm really sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You know how much I love you, but a man can't change his nature. This long distance thing isn't working out for a player like me. I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I like girls. I have a confession. I already cheated on you with three local girls since I saw you last. I feel like a horrible person, but I truly am sorry. I hope that if we ever meet in the future, that we can be friends. -Tristan

Rory fell back on the bed, still shocked. She must have fallen asleep because this was the way Lane found her the next morning.


	3. there's a fine, fine line

"Rory? Rory...?" Lane started cautiously.

"Whaaa..." Rory tried to focus her vision.

"Rory, it's Lane. You know, your best friend in the entire world, come to rescue you from this dreadful place of expensive learning and take you back to little old Stars Hollow to hang out for the weekend…"

"Oh Lane, I completely forgot. I had such a night"

"Tell me all about it when you are dressed and in the car" Lane grabbed an outfit from Rory's closet and threw it at her, "Put this on and meet me outside. Don't worry, I got coffee" Rory smiled at her friend and went to shower. After a few minuets, and looking refreshed, Rory appeared outside the brick dorms

"Hey. Alright, now tell me all about this night of yours," Lane said, starting the small red Saturn.

"Let me summarize. Party. Drunk Logan. Me angry at drunk Logan and almost walking home. Paris angry at me for becoming editor of the Yale Daily News. Paris making fun of me, my mom, Logan, and Tristan. Getting a letter from Tristan. Being dumped by said letter from Tristan" Rory rambled as they pulled away from the curb.

"Well that explains the tear stained pillow," Lane joked, trying to make Rory smile. Thirty minutes, and plenty of talk later they had finally reached the safe haven of Stars Hollow.

"Hey, Lane, could you drop me at my house? I know I promised to hang with you, but I really need to see my mom," Rory pleaded as their car drove by Luke's.

"No problem. Just call me later, because I might go somewhere with Zach, if it's ok with you?"

"Sure thing. Thanks Lane" Rory opened the car door and got out. She didn't see her mother's car in the driveway, so she just let herself in and went to her room. Rory was never good at moping, but today, she felt, was going to be different. She sat on her bed and gazed out the window.

'Single," she thought. It had been a long time since she was single. She had been with Tristan for so long. The idea of being single almost scared her. 'How could he?' she questioned.

"Just friends…?" she wondered aloud.

**Rory  
**_There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend;  
There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend;  
And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb._

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.

There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie;  
And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye."  
I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime,  
But there's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of your time.

And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore.  
I don't think that you even know what you're looking for.  
For my own sanity, I've got to close the door  
And walk away...  
Oh...

There's a fine, fine line between together and not  
And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got.  
You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime...

There's a fine, fine line between love  
And a waste of time.  


For some reason, Rory felt better. Sure, she had loved Tristan, but when she was honest with herself, she had felt herself drifting away from him over the years. It didn't help that Logan had never liked Tristan. Life had been a delicate balance for Rory Gilmore these last few years, swaying between best friend and boyfriend.

Rory began to smile. Thoughts of Logan always made her feel better. Even last night when she had not wanted to go out, she had had fun at the impromptu party he and his friends had thrown for her in celebration of not only her being made editor, but also of the new internship she was starting in a few days at one of his father's newspapers.

'Yes,' she thought. This new internship would be exactly what she needed. A chance to astonish the world. To show that she, Rory Gilmore, could conquer the world. A skirt that could keep up and even out due any man in the field. Feeling better, Rory decided she didn't need to wallow, she was ready to achieve, to fly, to soar. But first she had to call Logan, and tell him everything that had happened.


	4. what do i need with love

Logan hung up the phone and collapsed onto his couch. He had just gotten off the phone with Rory. No matter how hung over he was, he always had the time for his best friend, and today, he was very hung over. Most of the previous night was a blur, but surprisingly he was finding pleasure in humming a silly tune that he couldn't seem to place.

But Rory, Rory had made his day. Even with his head pounding, Logan couldn't help but smile at the news she had given him. Finally her relationship with Tristan was over, and even though she was hurting, Logan knew it was for the best. He hated the way Tristan treated her, and knew for a fact that he had cheated on her numerous times.

Tristan made him sick. To think that someone could treat such an amazing girl that horribly. But that was neither here nor there. They were finally over. Now he could show Rory a good time. A real good time. She could finally let her self go, and party with the gang again. It would be fun. Two best friends, conquering the world.

**Logan**

_Oh, the places I would like to show you  
Although I've always known you  
I've a funny feeling we make a perfect pair  
Famous sites I want to see you seeing  
Then nights of you and me-ing  
Me. You. We -  
Wait a minute! Just a minute! No, no, no, no!_

I'm a Joe with just one aim  
Ev'ry night to date a diff'rent dame  
Call each one of 'em the same pet name  
"Hey, baby!"  
In a row, I have my ducks  
Loads of gals to give me loads of yucks  
Leave the cooing to the other clucks  
I don't mean maybe  
Got it good. What do I need with love?

Always practice what I preach  
Keep temptation out of easy reach  
Stick to dolls who wash their hair in bleach  
I'm happy  
Come and go the way I choose  
Never gonna sing the tied-down blues  
Other guys would kill to fill my shoes  
No wing-clipped sappy  
Got it good. What do I need with love?

That was a near miss

_Talk about a close shave  
Flirted with disaster  
There must be someone up there watching over me  
Talk about a four-leaf-clover-me  
Peter Rabbit's missing footsie  
Means I roll without a tootsie_

Got it good. What do I need with love?  
I got it good. What do I need with love?

Skip the vows and all that rot  
Tell the minister that "I do" not  
Bright and breezy is the -  
Birds and bees-y is the -  
Free and easy is the life I got

Without her.

Although I hardly know you  
What do I need with love?  
I got it good  
Got it good  
But now I got it bad!


End file.
